


Hold My Hand

by FeministLyds



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, maybe a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeministLyds/pseuds/FeministLyds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bond and Q see a movie as their first date, things are rather awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> After Bond and Q see a movie as their first date, things are rather awkward.

As they walked down the empty sidewalk, the pale moonlight shone down on them among the neon signs. Q spoke up.

“I had a nice night tonight, thank you.”

Bond, his sole companion on the deserted alley road, nodded. Q scratched his right shoulder over his sweater before putting his left hand, and the one closest to Bond, back down. His hand hung towards him in an open invitation to take.

Bond failed to notice.

“You can almost see the stars.” Q said, looking up at the dark night sky. Bond nodded again, still silent. They both fell into a rather uncomfortable lack of words. It finally was too awkward for Bond, who spoke up.

“The only stars in London are film stars.” He said simply, and then fell back into that blaring silence.

Bond crossed his arms over his chest. Q took it as a rejection and hung his head slightly, his cheeks burning.

“How’s work?” Bond asked in an obvious attempt to make small talk.

“Do you really want to talk about work right now, 007?” Q questioned, raising an eyebrow beneath his curly brown hair.

Bond was silent again, the silence stretching into a long moment.

“What are you thinking about?” Bond asked Q softly.

“You.”

That silence fell over the two again and Bond’s mind reeled, deep in thought.

“It’s odd,” Bond started, and Q looked up at him. “How in the films a couple can run while holding hands.”

“It doesn't seem to be effective, no.” Q said.

“Indeed not,” Bond answered quietly. “But walking though…?”

“James, would you like to hold my hand?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a piece for class that started or ended with the words “hold my hand”. Since public school in Georgia is really dumb, I felt it better for the setting to change Q to Quinn and make him a girl. But that was rectified for this piece and I really like this version so much better, and will most likely put this on in the final year end product of all of my writing. Pretty please tell me what you thought, good and bad, so that I can correct it and grow in my fic writing. Thank you!
> 
> I'm bloodybigship on tumblr


End file.
